Wake Me Up
by XxMCR4everxX
Summary: This story is not longer being written I'm not going to delete for some people might like it for whatever reason, but I no longer write, I no longer want to, and I no longer want to write any stories on this website or any others, sorry for the inconvenience
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey peeps, Yeahhhhhhh, I'm back! LOL! Y'all know you missed me, well, this is the sequel to News Flash, if you haven read that story, well you have to know whats going on you aretard (my word don't steel it, pronounced are-tard, just like it's spelt, my friends and I made it up, and we can kill you if you take it, yeah we have that power, damn it, I'm rambling.) but to all of you faithful readers who have read News Flash, here is Wake Me Up From My Nightmare, long title, lets just call it, W.M.U.F.M.N, that's about as simple as I can make it, unless you want to say the whole title, anyhow on with the SEQUEL! And also thank you to all who have read News Flash!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_**but**_** Tracy, he sooooooooooooo YUMMY!**

**Recap**

* * *

_I heard a vicious snarl and I saw the shine of fangs in the moonlight. I knew Trevor was knocked out so he couldn't help me; I got to my feet as fast as I could, only to be knock back down. Before I could register what just happened, I was engulfed into a world of darkness. Well, News Flash Raven, someone needs to wake you up from your nightmare._

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
**_

_

* * *

_

**RPOV**

If you've ever had hangover you know exactly how I felt right now. My head hurt like hell, my eyes couldn't open, my body ached and I just wanted to roll over and die. Wait, am I dead. I gathered up all the strength I could find in my entire body, from my nails to my hair. And with that I was able to open my eyes into very small slits, well that was worthless, all I saw was blackness. Ok so I couldn't see anything, what could I smell, I took a deep breath, and from what I could smell, nothing.

So no sight, no smell. Let's try touch. I reached out my hand and felt a familiar silky fabric. Where have I felt that before? I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist. At first I thought it was Trevor, but then the idiot just had to talk. "Hello, love." ALEXANDER! The basterd kidnapped me? I tried to sit up and get out of his arms but I hit my head on something. I whimpered from the now the even bigger head ach.

Alexander pulled me back down and wrapped his arms around me again. "Oh dear love, you've must have forgotten, we never sit straight up in our coffin." I'm IN A FUCKEN COFFIN?

"A-am I," I started but he cut me off, "A vampire? No, Raven if I'm going to change you, it will be on sacred ground, and when you a wake."

I could feel the vibration in his chest from his laughter. "Alexander this is _not funny_." I said feeling anger boiling inside me. "Oh love, you'll soon understand, weather you want to be mine or not, you're going to be." Ok now he's just getting creepy. "Alexander where's Trevor?" I was glad my voice sounded stronger than I felt. I heard a low growl come from the bottom of Alexander's throat, "Luna has him." LUNA! How can Luna have him, if Alexander and her are _married_? "Alexander, aren't you and Luna married?" "No, no dear Raven," God I wish he'd stop doing that "we're only bound to each other, not married, but if I get bound to another human, it brakes the bound of her and I." Ok I'm confused. "Ok?" I said. He just laughed. "I think I'm aloud out now." And with that he push opened the door to his coffin.

I don't know how fast a vampire's eyes can adjust when they go from being in their coffin to a door opening and the smallest amount of moon light shining through but it must happen fast, because I can't even see my own hand in front of my face! I stumbled and hit my shin against something _hard_. I whimpered _again _what was with me and whimpering tonight? "Shh… it's okay love." I heard Alexander whisper in my ear.

I couldn't help it, I felt like my legs turned to jelly and I let his arms fully support my body. "Yes, love, now you've found your since." He said his fangs grazing my ear. All of a sudden we heard a crash come from down stairs, did I mention it was _loud_. "Get back here Trevy!" I heard Luna shriek.

Before I knew it the door to Alexander's attic room, flew open and in ran the one and only, Trevor. "What are you doing up here Mitchell?" Alexander snarled. "I came to get whats rightfully mine." He said in a deadly whisper, so disturbing it left goose bumps all over my skin.

"I believe I have the rights to Raven." Alexander stated in a very proper manor, but anyone who knew him like I did, knew he was fuming with rage on the inside. WAIT! "Oh, so first I wasn't good enough for either of you," I heard my voice say, I didn't want to speak but sometimes my voice has a mind of its own. "Now, I'm some sort of a TROPHY?" I heard my voice yell at the both of them. Both of them stiffened and looked dumbstruck **(AN: Lexi is back with a vengeance!)**

"What? No, Raven you aren't a trophy! They said at once. "Well, if I'm not a trophy, then why were you two arguing like I was a piece of property?" I asked. "Well," Alexander tried to explain, "Honey, you have kind of grown into something like property," He said slowly as if I would kill him. **(AN: (Lexi) Well, People I'm here ALLLLLLLL alone while Taylor is doing Karaoke….. don't ask. Here is the story.)**

"WHAT?" I shrieked. Alexander and Trevor flinched at the same time. "Well," Trevor said. "Not exactly property, just someone who is……… prized!" He hesitated on the last word. "Nice save. Anyway, I'm still pissed off about the sudden change from not good enough to….Trophy!" I said my words full of scorn and disgust.

"Trevy! Come here babe." Came Luna's High pitched squeak. I saw Trevor physically grimace at the new 'pet name' he received from that slut Luna. "Excuse me?" I heard my voice say, _again_ without my permission. "What do you mean 'excuse me' Trevor's _mine_ you little slut." She stated trying to intimidate me. Oh, she _did not just call ME the slut. _"You want to try and call me that again, Whore?" I called back.

Her eyes flashed and I could swear I saw something like hatred. "Well, at least I wear more colors than black!" She fired off. "Well, at least I wear _Decent_ clothing in public, you slutty Hooker!" I fired back. "Oh, _me_ the hooker, look at what your wearing bitch!" She shot right back; I hadn't taken in what I was wearing. "Damn it, Alexander!" I thought aloud, and watched him flinch. I was wearing a short black dress that stopped more than 2 inches above my knees!

"Rave, trust me, you look H-O-T." Trevor commented, "I don't care if I look hot, I also look like a STRIPPER!" I yelled back, you could just feel the whole room go tense. "Hey dad," Came Tracy's voice from the outside of the door, "do you have any- wow." He said looking from Alexander to me once he stepped into the room.

"Okay, every time I run into Raven her dresses get shorter and shorter, whats going on?" He asked. "Why don't you ask your ho of a mother and basterd of a father." I yelled, "Oh dear god, what'd you guys do now?" He asked putting his head down and slapping his forehead.

"Well, I-we kinda," Alexander started but was cut off by Tracy, "You knocked out Trevor and Raven, gave Trevor to Luna as some sort of boy toy," Trevor mouthed 'boy toy?' looking at his arms, "and you kept Raven, who, until a few minuets ago was sleeping, then Trevor came bursting in when you were trying to start a make-out session with her, then you and boy toy over there," This time Trevor cut him off,

"I am NOT a 'boy toy'!" "Ok, okay," Tracy said, "you and _Mitchell_, started a fight over Raven, now she's mad as hell over there and Luna just wants to be a stripper." He finished

"You will not talk to your mother that way!" Luna yelled. "Oh come on! Your seven-teen, so am I, you can't really classify as someone older than me!" He yelled back at her. I, no longer being able to contain my laughter, put a hand over my mouth to muffle it, "T-Tracy's right you are a stripper, and next time you want to age your son, try making him younger than you." I got out threw laughs.

Tracy was on my side in this because he started laugh too, pretty soon Trevor was muffling his laughter too, now the only ones not laughing were the two vampires who no one really liked, ironic. After about two minuets of Trevor, Tracy and me all laughing Luna was turning bright red. "TREVOR YOU"RE COMING WITH ME NOW!" She yelled, "Pff- in your dreams." Trevor said waving her off.

Before I knew what was happening Luna was lunging at Trevor, fangs extended. "NO!" I yelled putting myself in-between Trevor and her. Her fangs came piercing straight through my neck, just as my head came in contact with the floor boards. "NO!" I heard a male voice say, but it was too late, Luna unattached her fangs from my neck smirking. The last thing I remember was someone dropping to there knees and stroking my hair, it felt nice, but soon the darkness engulfed me.

**TPOV (Trevor)**

"NO!" I screamed and Luna's fangs dug into Ravens neck. I may have been freaked out about this whole vampire thing if it wasn't for the fact that the girl I love was now lying unconscious on the floor, with some crazy stalker girls' fangs in her neck.

I dropped down to my knees to stroke Ravens hair; it was so soft and silky, like raven feathers, the perfect name for the perfect girl and her hair. It was only after it was too late I realized I was crying.

"Aw… its okay babe, she was a slut anyways." I heard Luna's high pitched _annoying_ voice say as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Get the hell off me you whore." I said my voice so angry and frightening, it scared _me_.

"Trevvy-"She started "No! I said get the hell off me! I don't love you, I never loved you, and I will _never love you_! I love Raven; you're just a slutty, whore who keeps getting in the way." I yelled. "God help me if you hurt her, you'll never live to see another full moon." I added.

"Trevor how could you!" She said crying, but I knew they were fake tears, that's how she got her brother Jagger to do things for her. "Stop your **fake** crying, and get over yourself, your not that pretty, the only reason I went out with you last year was, one; to make Raven jealous, two; You reminded me so much of her. Now that I've actually _kissed_ her, and you can even ask Tracy, I don't want anyone else." I told her.

"Is that true Tracy, now that you kissed Raven you only want her?" She asked turning towards Tracy, I just couldn't call him her son; he gave her a look I could only describe as pure, spine chilling hate, and nodded. At that I knew my eyes had pure hatred in them directed a Tracy. Apparently he saw, "I can't help it she's hot!" He yelled, I just rolled my eyes. "Anyways," I say "is she gonna be okay monster boy?" He glares at me and growls, "I don't know," he says hurt filling his voice.

Before I knew what was going on I heard Tracy scream out in what sounded like anger. He grabbed Raven who was still lying unconscious on the floor. "NO!" Alexander screams, "GET BACK HERE!" I yell after him as me and monster boy rush towards the door. We scrambled down the stairs past creepy butler man and out the door. It was no use; Tracy had disappeared with the love of my life. But not for long.

* * *

**AN: YEAH! Don't ask. Anyways I have some weird obsession with cliff hangers, LOL, its fun! K well hope you guys liked chapter one! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!**


	2. This Is How I Disappear

**TPOV (Tracy)**

I ran down the street with Raven in my arms. I have no idea where that burst of anger came from, but I now have Raven, and nothing can stop me.

I ran into the forest behind the cemetery. It was secluded and silent back here. I loved it.

I felt Ravens pulse weaken. She was dying. She was dying, and it was because of my whore of a mother.

I felt rage rush threw my veins. I want the woman dead! Well…I want her to die again. You get what I mean!

I set her petite body down on the leaf covered forest ground. She looked so beautiful. I want her all to myself. But I'd have to destroy my father and Trevor. If I destroy Trevor Raven will hate me. If I destroy Alexander, Raven will be happy, but _still_ want Trevor.

I can't win.

_**I can't win!**_

I can't _not_ win. I always win. But I can't win with Raven.

I felt tears start to stream down my face. There was only one thing I could do. I had to let Trevor have her.

It's the only way she'll ever be happy. All I want is for Raven to be happy. I know my dad only wants her to himself. And Luna wants to kill her. But I love her. But Trevor loves her more.

He loves her more than anybody. I can just tell.

I heard leafs crunch behind me and I snapped my head around.

"Give her to me Tracy." Trevor's voice sounded through clenched teeth.

"You love her right Trevor." I asked my voice slightly trembling.

"What? Why are you-"

"Just…answer." I said trying to keep my sobs under control.

"Okay. Fine. Yes I love her. I love her more than anything in the world. I would _die_ for her. I would **kill** for her. Without her my life is incomplete. Without her I'd die on the inside. I slowly painfully begin to decompose and there would be nothing left." Trevor said his voice beginning to brake at the ending.

"Then take her. Fast. My father's coming and he doesn't love her. But you do. I'm not good for her, but you are. Please just take her and try to make sure she has plenty of rest. If anyone asks she has the flu." I instructed him

"Okay." Trevor said, "And Tracy."

I turned towards him completely.

"Is she-is she a-"

"Yes, "I said, "she is now a vampire. But she doesn't belong to Luna or Alexander. She belongs to you now Trevor. Take her, fast." I said tears falling freely down my face.

"Okay, "Trevor said nodding his head, "And thank you Tracy."

"Just go." I said.

He nodded.

He walk briskly past me and scooped Raven up into his arms.

"Is she in any pain?" He asked concern lacing his voice.

"No. To her she's just sleeping." I said sadly.

I was gonns miss her. She would never be mine. No matter how hard I tried. I was gonna have to give up.

He nodded again and began to head toward the cimitary gates.

I watched him disappear into the darkness with my beloved.

I couldn't take it.

I turned to the closest tree and pulled off a stake like branch.

It was over.

I was done playing this game.

I pushed the stake hard into my chest.

I felt it penetrate my heart. I felt the blood rush out and the beating stop. Breathing began to slow till I was hardly breathing at all.

I wanted to scream out in pain, but nothing came out.

This was the end.

Game over.

**TPOV (Trevor)**

I carried Ravens light body two and a half blocks to my house.

I can't believe it. She's finally mine.

She's all mine. No more fighting with Tracy over her.

After she wakes up we can fly away to France or some were far away from this fucked up town.

There'd be no more Alexander. And no more Luna. And thank god no more Jessica.

I stepped onto my front porch and pulled the keys swiftly out of my pocket holding Raven in just one arm.

I stuck the key in the lock and in one brisk motion turned it and pushed the door open.

I carefully stepped inside making sure to be completely silent. My floor didn't creak, but when you're sneaking a vampire girl into your house you can never be too safe.

I went up the stairs gently and opened the door to my room.

I placed Raven on the bed and began to strip my clothing. Yes I sleep in only my boxers.

Once I was done I climbed into bed next to Raven. She was mine.

All mine.

_**I am so fucking sorry!**_** Please hate me if you with! I neglected my story for so long! I know this is kind of short, but it's just to help me get back into the swing of things. I promise I will now update this story whenever I can. Please be nice. And who misses Tracy now? *raises hand* Please review! The button is so lonely! **** I'll love you….**


	3. I'm Here

**TPOV**

"_Ready Trev?" Matt asked me from the door frame._

_He was dressed in a tux and had his hand behind his back._

"_Ready for what?" I asked._

"_Trev you can be so forgetful." Matt said rolling his eyes,"Anyways are you ready for your wedding?"_

_**MY WHAT?**_

"_My-m-my what?" I asked shocked._

_I looked at myself in the full length mirror, and sure enough I was wearing: black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a black jacket, and black polished dress shoes._

"_Trevor, don't do this man! Raven really loves you; Becky says she's been so excited she's hardly slept. C'mon merry her." Mat said with pleading eyes._

_I was going to merry Raven. I was finally going to get to merry the girl of my dreams? Oh my god!_

"_I love her to. So I will." I said turning away from the mirror and smiling at him._

_Matt smiled back so big I thought his cheeks would split in half._

"_Great! Now come on man the weddings about to start!"Matt said grabbing my hand and leading me to a huge room filled with people._

_On one side I could see; my parents, my dad didn't look to happy and my mom was crying, my aunt Judith, my uncle Rodger, my cousins Beck, Brock, and James, and a lot of family friends._

_On the other side I saw; Ravens mom and dad who were both crying, her little brother who was trying to hide that fact he wanted to burst out in tears, and a whole shit load of people I didn't know. But there was one face that stood out._

"_Tracy?" I asked softly._

_He was in the back of the room but still herd me._

"_Yeah it's me. I told you she loved you. Now go on.' He said his eyes sparkling as he ushered me towards the altar._

_I stood by the priest with Matt on my other side as 'Here Comes the Bride' started playing._

_Two frilly flower girls came down the aisle dressing in pink throwing red rose peddles on both sides of the room._

_I then saw the most beautiful sight._

_Raven came down the aisle dressing in a flowing white silk gown that showed off her curves perfectly. Her hair had been straightened but had a wispy effect to it. I'd never seen such a beautiful sight._

_Behind her came Becky, and some other girls I didn't know, dressed in a bigger version of the dress the two little girls were wearing._

_Raven finally reached the end of the aisle and stood beside me._

_The priest started to go on about how everyone was here to whiteness the binding of two souls, yada, yada, yada._

_I grabbed Ravens hand making her discreetly sneak a look at me. I kept my head down as did she so it didn't look like we were being disrespectful. _

"_You look beautiful." I whispered to her._

"_Thank you. You look very handsome yourself. But I don't look beautiful trust me. You could do better than me" She whispered back._

_I couldn't believe that she thought __**she**__ didn't look beautiful._

_I tightened my grip on her hand._

"_Raven you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. Don't ever say you're not beautiful because you are. Raven you could do better than __**me**__. But you stay. I have no idea why you stay with me, but you do. And know this I love more than my own life. Raven I love you" I whispered to her tears forming in my eyes._

_I sneaked a look at her and saw tears streaming down her face._

"_I love you to." She said._

"_Do you Trevor take Raven to be your wife?" The priest finally asked._

_I looked up as did Raven. I took my hand from hers making her look at me like I was going to leave her. The entire room gasped in shock._

"_Trevor." Raven whimpered looking down. _

_I took my hand and raised her face. I ran my thumb along her cheeks wiping away her tears._

"_I do." I said._

_Raven looked up at me her mouth slightly a gape._

"_Do you Raven take Trevor to be your husband?" The priest asked._

"_I do." Raven responded dreamily._

"_You may now kiss the bride." The priest said._

_I leaned in at the same time as Raven. Our lips were centimeters apart._

"**Trevor."**_ I heard a voice say._

_Someone started to shake me body._

"_**Trevor!"**__ That voice it's…it's…..RAVENS!_

I shot straight up in bed.

"What?" I asked looking around franticly.

I turned to my side and saw Raven looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Trevor, w-what's going on?" Raven whimpered.

I gently grabbed her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What happened? All I remember is Luna biting me and then someone stroking my hair and then, darkness." Raven whimpered as she began to cry.

I pulled her towards me and let her soak my bare skin with her tears.

"Shhhhh…..its okay baby. I'm here." I said softly in her ear.

**(AN: Hey that rhymed! TN: Taylor get back to the story. AN: You just like drama don't you Trevor…TN: NO! AN: Yes you do, because you're in my story and what I say goes, so I WIN! TN: No you- AN: Back to the story!)**

"Trevor….I'm scared." Raven said barley above a whisper.

"Don't be sweetie, because I'm here." I told her as I wrapped my arms tighter around her body.

I was never going to let her go.

**AN: HEYYYYYY! Hows it going? Yeah I've had a concussion and now I'm sick so I couldn't really update, but I sneaked on the computer and wrote this because you guys are awesome! So please review and I'll love you! Hey that rhymed again! I'm on a roll. But before I got on a rant: BYEEEE! **


End file.
